The Story of Rose and Me
by S.Cole12
Summary: This is Scorpius Malfoy's story and his ever evolving relationship with Rose. Primarily taking place in their mid twenties, with some flashbacks in between, follow the events that changes everything for Scorpius, and more importantly for Scorpius and Rose. C.C. compliant (mainly just a few memories, no complete craziness and murder of characterizations, nothing major to do with it)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Rose Weasley had a fight in her like no other. Her temper was as fiery and wild as her hair. She dove into everything head first; there is only do, there is no try for the red headed temptress. She did not like to lose; second place is only the first of the losers after all. She swore like a sailor but had a smile like some heavenly vixen. Her blue eyes could tell stories by the changing of the shades they made. She was quick witted and sharp tongued. Above all else, she had brains filled with knowledge that would humiliate the smartest of men and a wand quicker than a virgin with a prostitute. She was bloody brilliant and I was in love with her since I was fifteen, even earlier if I'm being honest. Of course, she barely had recognized that I was alive.

When we were at Hogwarts together I was one of her many admirers. Boys wanted her to no end, even though she didn't give most of them the time of day, and girls wanted to be her. She was fairly aloof to it all, much more interested in just being the best at our studies, quidditch and wreaking havoc with her cousins without getting caught. She was successful in everything. I was not, at least not at first. I started to come into my own in fifth year. I became Prefect that year and made the house quidditch team. I became a lot more comfortable with myself and my "Malfoy Looks". Seventh year I made Head Boy, unsurprisingly, and by some act of Merlin I also became Slytherin Quidditch Captain. I thought if anyone actually had a shot at winning Rose's heart at Hogwarts, it would be me.

Alas, I did not win her heart and I am fairly certain if I wasn't who I was and did the things I did, she really wouldn't have even known my name. I did get a snog from her in public once though, one of my greatest Hogwarts moments. It was just for the papers though. Rose Weasley kissing me, Scorpius Malfoy, for the entire wizarding world to see! When she had pulled away she patted my cheek gently and smiled dazzlingly as the cameras at Hogsmeade Station went off. I was hooked. _She walked right away after that to board the Hogwarts Express for the return trip home after our fifth year. I started to follow her, but her cousin and my best friend, Albus, tugged at my elbow and carted me off the opposite way on the train, "Sorry mate, she just did it to get back at her dad."_ He had told me and I knew it had to be true, but I wanted nothing more than it to be a cruel lie for Albus to tell.

That summer I finally accepted the Potter's offer to stay with them for two weeks. As much as I didn't want to admit it, and never did to Albus, I had accepted solely for the possibility to spend time with Rose. Albus had asked for me to visit the previous four years, but I always declined because I knew it was awkward for his parents that their son was best mates with a Malfoy, even though they never were anything but nice to me. Of course unbeknownst to me beforehand, Rose was on holiday in the south of France with her cousin Dominque the two weeks I stayed at the Potters. I did get on well with her brother Hugo though who had been staying there as well at the time.

I spent the following school year infatuated with Rose more than ever and Albus almost shucked me as his best mate because he couldn't take it anymore. We actually rowed for the first time and even got into a fist fight _("Like muggles!" My dad had said)_ after the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor quidditch match because he had just had enough of me. I thought he was being pretty stroppy, I had only asked him to put in a good word for me with Rose; after all I was his best mate and she was back to being his favorite cousin. I came to realize I had been badgering him for a good three weeks about it before hand and he had just got a T on a major potions assignment, broke up with his first girlfriend, and was livid that his kid sister Lily was going to Hogsmeade with a sixth year Hufflepuff. After that I smartened up a bit, and at least pined for Rose privately. I even started to date someone, Margot Amherst, a fifth year Ravenclaw girl. She was a pretty redhead (not Rose's red though) and smart and funny. I liked her, there wasn't much not to like, and I hoped that she would be able to curb my fixations for Rose. It worked for a bit, until the end of the term and we were snogging and petting each other quite heavily for the first time in the broom closet on the third floor by a statue of a one eyed wizard until I moaned the wrong name. _I had my hand up her shirt, my trousers around my ankles and her hand down my boxers and I moaned 'Rose' in between kisses. She quickly retracted her hand from my knob, slapped me and stormed out before I could manage to say anything, let alone pull up my pants and go after her_. Needless to say, that was the end of that relationship and I stayed away from redheads after that.

Seventh year was insane. I was named Head Boy and Rose was named Head Girl, not to anyone's surprise. I thought that would definitely be my chance, but over the summer she had started dating Robert Warwick, seventh year Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain. Albus shared it was quite serious, Rose only did serious those days, and that she was already wearing his family insignia ring on a necklace. I wasn't going to allow that to deter me though, surely we'd have some time during Head's duties to get cozy. However, I didn't really get much chance alone with her at all. Whenever we had Head's duties she would have everything done already and just hand it over to me without any of my input to anything. I couldn't even say anything about the work done because it was of course done perfectly. Between quidditch and N.E. I didn't have much free time myself to even create other opportunities. I would see her occasionally revising in our shared Head Common Room, she preferred the library, but she was always with Warwick when she was there. It would set me off because I always got the impression that I had just come in after they had been snogging. Warwick always had a satisfied grin on his face and his robes would be rumpled or off completely, still fully clothed though of course, and Rose would have a flush that I could see down her neck, her mass of red curls springing out at odd angles, and her lips _(Merlin, her lips!)_ would be swollen into a scrumptiously perfect pout.

After graduation I hadn't seen much of Rose Weasley. Occasionally I'd see her out at a restaurant or at a ministry function. She would usually be on Warwick's arm or with a group of family or her girlfriends. We'd exchange pleasantries but nothing more. Reporters and photographers weren't far behind either. They of course had an unhealthy obsession with the Potters and Weasleys _("The Golden Trio!" all the papers called them)_ , and their children weren't safe from it either. They especially had taken a liking to Rose as she would use the media to her advantage the most, but some would still be ruthless and use throw away gossip purely for sales. More often than not my encounters with Rose were through the media. The headlines were always about her various achievements in experimental charms and potions research for St. Mungo's or about her personal life. Ruthless reporters and photographers, gossip mongrels really, would splash the glossies with sensational headlines about rumors of her engagement to Warwick, cheating scandals, their break up, or that they were expecting a bastard child. I never truly believed the gossip but I would wonder at times. I never asked Albus, but he sensed it or something, because he would always find a way to drop the truth in our conversations over a fire whiskey or two.

A few of my mates, Albus, Thomas Nott, Edward Houghtaling, and Macmillius Montague were out for my twenty third birthday. Rose was at one of the many pubs we staggered into. She had been almost scolding us of how hammered we were, but she seemed pretty pissed herself and laughed. Her and her friends Shaina Finnegan and Molly Chapman had a shot with us and Rose kissed my cheek and wished me a 'Happy Birthday' before they left. I figured that would be the highlight of my night and welcomed the boys taking the piss out of me because of it. They all knew that even though we really hadn't even talked over the last four years and I had a few relationships in that time, although nothing too serious, that I still had a thing for her. I let them rag on me for a bit while we slammed back far more fire whiskey than we should have until I had to go spend a Knut. On my way out of the loo I bumped into this beautiful bird with spitfire in her eyes. I had to say something to her and in my drunken state I managed a horrible pick up line about something to do with her waxing my broomstick. _She looked me up and down, her blue eyes alight, and laughed as she pulled a business card out of her purse and said, "If you're on the pull, I'm not your bird, but if you really have any broomstick needs stop on by on Monday."_ _She gave me the card and turned back to her friends. I stumbled back to my mates, had a few more drinks, and somehow got back to my flat_. The next morning nursing a wicked hangover I brewed some pepper up potion before I had to head out to have Sunday brunch with my father. As I pulled on my cloak I noticed the business card from the night before and laughed as I realized I used a pick up line about a broom to a girl who worked for Alderton's Kwik- Repair Shop.

That Monday I made my way to Diagon Alley on my lunch break. I stopped at the shop with bright green awnings and antique brooms covering the one window and a display case showcasing the latest 'Keitch's Kleaning and Broomstick Servicing Kit' in the other. I opened the door and a bell rang announcing my presence. I looked around the shop and didn't see a clerk but someone called from the back saying they'd be right out. A moment later the dark haired, blue eyed witch from the pub stepped out and smiled. She was still absolutely fit and I was relieved that in my drunken stupor I hadn't imagined her attractiveness. _"Scorpius Malfoy." She said simply with a smile on her red lips. I raised my eyebrow and smirked, "I don't remember actually introducing myself. You know me?" She laughed, a throaty laugh not some girlish giggle. "Yeah, I know you. Wouldn't expect you to know me though. You were a fifth year Prefect my first year at Hogwarts. Amalia Alderton." She stepped down from around the counter and extended her hand, I kissed it like some lothario, instead of shaking it and with my best playful smirk I had in my arsenal I said gazing into her eyes, "Pleasure to be reacquainted with you, Amalia."_ After that lunchtime encounter we made plans to meet up that Saturday night and had a proper date. She realized that I was a far cry from the philanderer I tried to appear as at her shop, but she liked me and agreed to another date. Five more dates after that I had her in my bed and after three months I was meeting her parents and her my father. I had myself my first serious relationship and was falling in love, genuinely absolutely head over heels in love. I didn't think about Rose Weasley and didn't even cast a glance when I saw her name in the papers.

Fast forward almost three years later and here I am today. I've got a great job as the Junior Assistant Minister of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. I live in a stylish flat in West London. I've got the best mates any wizard could ask for. I have a beautiful girlfriend that would follow me anywhere; Amalia and I are happy as can be, in love and having fun. Nothing could possibly go wrong in my life right now.


	2. Chapter 1: The Engagement and Breakups

_Author's Note: Hope everyone enjoys and don't forget to review. I would LOVE some feedback! I had lots of views (and even some follows, THANK YOU!) on my Prologue which is exciting and appreciated, but no comments on it. I am looking for a Beta and have yet to find one, so if anyone is interested in doing it for me, please reach out._

 _Disclaimer (as everyone seems to put one on their stories even though it is clear we are not the goddess that is J.K. Rowling): I do not own Harry Potter, I am merely borrowing the brilliance that is in that world and am receiving no monetary gain for any of this._

Chapter One - The Engagement and Breakups

I looked out the window from my penthouse as the rain come down in buckets outside. Glad it was a Saturday and I had nowhere to be this chilly morning, I sipped my tea and watched the few stragglers on the street below. I noticed one elderly looking bloke having significant trouble with his umbrella; it kept flipping up on him and he would stop to fix it each time, getting thoroughly soaked. I flicked my wand the third time it turned on him and knew it wouldn't manage to break on him again. Turning away from the window I glanced at the clock on the wall and was surprised that Amalia still hadn't woken up yet as it was 8:30. She was up right as rain at 7:00 sharp no matter what day of the week it was. Since I am the good boyfriend that I am, I wasn't going to wake her knowing she came home smashed from a hen party she went to the night before and started brewing a strong pepper-up potion. As that was simmering I started to make a nice fry up of bacon, sausage, poached eggs and grilled tomatoes, hoping the delicious smells would help her rise. It worked and I smiled as she came out of the bedroom swimming in one of my Falmouth Falcons jumpers, her hair messed and her eyes black from the smeared makeup she wore the night before; she was beautiful no matter how haggard she looked.

"Morning sweetheart." I said as I poured some potion in a glass for her to drink and handed it over.

She smiled wearingly and took the potion, "You are incredible Scorp." She downed the potion like a shot and as the steam streamed from her ears her eyes instantly started to look brighter and her skin looked less sallow. "Seriously hun, you always know what I need. Like that bacon right there."

I laughed and started making a plate for her. I placed it on the counter in front of her and grabbed the orange juice from the refrigerator. I poured us each a glass and made a plate of food for myself and sat next to her. "So you had fun last night I take it?"

"It was a good time, a bit wild." She smiled, I love her smile. "Hollie got completely ankled and I swear she was trying to shag some bloke on the dance floor. Beatrice was so embarrassed. She got over it though once we got enough fire whiskey in her. I don't remember Trixie ever getting so pissed before. She enjoyed herself. When we dropped her off to Oliver she was so happy she wanted to go out and elope right then so they could get to shagging." She stopped talking for a moment to down some juice and started right back up again. "They've been holding out for the last month until the night of the wedding, to heighten it I guess."

Amalia kept going on about the night as she ate her breakfast. I listened for a while but lost attention somewhere along the line. I'm a dutiful boyfriend though and nodded or snickered at the right times, enough at least not to get her ticked off for me zoning out.

After breakfast Amalia stated she was getting in the shower to get the previous night off of her. She headed into the bedroom and I heard the shower start. She came back out a moment later and asked if I had heard her. I nodded nonchalantly and continued to read the Daily Prophet, Finance Section. She looked at me pointedly with a raised eyebrow, "Well, aren't you coming in with me?"

I grinned and stood up, "I was waiting for you to ask." As I got to her I smacked her arse playfully and she shrieked.

"Since when do you need to be asked?" She smacked my chest lightly and shook her head before she kissed me. Her lips were soft and her tongue always stroked mine with force, daring me to conquer hers which I did because that's what she wanted and I liked being in control. Her one hand still on my chest and the other in my hair she pulled me closer to her. She's quite a bit shorter than me and being hunched over like that was not ideal. My hands that had been resting on her hips and slightly covering her arse slid further down to the back of her thighs. She knew what to do and both her hands went to my shoulders as I picked her up easily and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I could kiss her for hours like that, it wouldn't matter to me. We snogged for a while like that until she unraveled herself from me and pulled away, taking my hand and leading me demurely towards the en suite shower.

o-O-o

After our shower we got dressed and Amalia decided that she was going to go to the shop and finish up what she left yesterday. I asked her if she wanted me to join her and help with any paperwork but she declined thankfully. I left her in the bedroom as she did her make up and went back to the paper. I checked a few of my stocks, pleased that my startup investment in my mate Eddie's Wizard Tech Company had split again. As I was finishing up reading an article of the increasing market being a direct correlation of the new securities department Gringotts had established I heard a tapping on the glass one window away from me. I looked over to see a familiar eagle owl on the post waiting impatiently for me to open the window.

I got up and opened the window and Al's owl hopped in and helped himself to the treats sitting on the sill as I untied the parchment from his leg. "Easy Hurdus, you'll make yourself sick." The owl turned his yellow eyes on me as if to say that he knew what he was doing. He grabbed one more treat and flew back out of the window. I closed it quickly behind him to stop more rain coming through and sent a drying spell over the window, sill, chair and table where rain water had settled. I untied the scroll and read Al's scratchy handwriting.

 _Scorp,_

 _Keeper's, 8:00 tonight! Big news!_

 _-Albus_

Big news for Albus could be that he got a new pair of shoes. For as long as I had known him, he has always worried over trivial details and would overshare his inconsequential revelations. He is a good bloke though, the best in fact; I don't know where I would be without him and his friendship. Since I was eleven years old he has been there for me. He stood up for me right on our first September 1st train ride to Hogwarts and chose me over Rose.

 _They entered my lonely compartment and stared. Rose knew who I was and she already seemed to hate me, but Albus asked if they could stay awhile, and then it started. "Rose, will you please stop hitting me?" Albus whispered. "I'm not hitting you." Rose hissed back. "You are hitting me, and it hurts." I knew what she was on about, but Albus had no idea. So I told him I knew who they were and introduced myself. It was uncomfortable and Rose was rude and called both my parents Death Eaters and we got into the rumor about my supposed father all in a few minutes before she decided it was time to go. "Yes, well, we probably should sit somewhere else. Come on, Albus." Rose had insisted. Albus shook his head disgusted, "No, I'm okay. You go on." Rose said she wouldn't wait, looked at him imploringly and then stormed out of the compartment, but Albus stayed. We rode most of the way without incident and we ate pepper imps and other sweets that Albus didn't normally get to eat until a group of older boys looked in a walked through the door."Looky here boys, we've got a junior death eater on the train today." A tall, burly, light haired boy pushed his fist into my shoulder. I gripped my wand and looked up at him trying not to show just how scared I actually was, especially once I noticed four other boys behind him. "Pity you won't make it to Hogwarts." The boy drew his wand and my eyes grew wide but I raised mine as well. The boy laughed. "I wouldn't do anything if I were you, McLaggen." Albus said, seemingly surprising the boys by being there. McLaggen turned his glance towards him, "Yeah? What're you gonna do? Floo your daddy?" "Maybe. You want to take the chance of your name getting back to THE Harry Potter and him getting back to YOUR daddy? He doesn't take kindly to prejudice in his department." McLaggen still had a glint in his eyes when he turned back towards me, but he lowered his wand. "You got lucky this time Malfoy. Potter won't always be around. Let's go boys." The crew of older boys went back the other direction of the carriage. I watched them until they entered another car and then turned to back to Albus. "Thank you." I meant it more then he knew._

Amalia finally came out of the bedroom, her makeup made up to perfection albeit too much in my opinion. "What time do you think you'll be back?" I asked.

"I don't know. Figured I could do some shopping afterwards. Then maybe we can meet for dinner around 7:00?" She said as she came around being me and rubbed my shoulders a little.

"Can we make it 6:30?" I looked slightly up at her. She wasn't much taller than me even as I was sitting down. She scrunched her face a little, she liked dinner at 7:00. I handed Albus' note to her, "Albus wants to meet up. 7:00 would cut it close."

"Do you think Shaina's up the duff?" Her eyes shone with slight wickedness; for whatever reason her and Al's girlfriend didn't get on too well. "She's been looking a bit rounder and I didn't see her with a drink at all at the New Year's Eve party."

I looked back down at my paper, "That was over a month ago. He'd have told me by now. Besides, Al won't have kids before they're married. They won't even live together until they're hitched; he cares about Shaina's virtue." She stopped rubbing my shoulders.

" _We_ live together and aren't married! Am I a slag because of it, some wonton hussy with no virtue?" She shouted, actually shouted at me. We don't shout at each other.

I put my paper down and calmly stood up. "Love, I never said you're a slag."

"You implied it you arse!" she huffed.

"I didn't." She was about to say something but I continued, "We don't _technically_ live together either. You just haven't stayed in your flat for a few years. I value your virtue too, you know." I reached for her hips and smiled, she loves my smile, and her eyes softened a bit. _Thank Merlin._

She smirked a little, "You weren't so concerned about my virtue in the shower an hour ago."

I could barely suppress my laugh and kissed her to stop myself from upsetting her again. We stood there snogging for a good five minutes at the kitchen table before I pulled away. I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "So, 6:30 then?"

Amalia nodded, "Yeah." She stood on her tip toes and stretched to give me a quick peck on the lips. "I'm off then. See you later." She apparated on the spot before I could say anything more.

o-O-o

I finish my dinner date, if that's what you can call it, with Amalia at 8:16. In our nearly three years together we never really fought. She'd get in a tizzy from time to time about something or other and I'd bring her flowers at work or buy her something shiny and everything would be better. I brought her flowers to dinner just to make sure everything was smoothed over from her lapse in normalcy earlier. At first everything seemed fine. She was happy for her roses and I ordered a nice bottle of honey mead for her, I hate the stuff. Then our entrees arrived and she just started pushing around her potatoes. I made the mistake of joking about too many carbs and she flipped. She actually started a scene in the restaurant. I was mortified. Without finishing our meals, I put more than enough galleons on the table and we headed outside. We apparated back to the flat and she started yelling about how I don't really care about her and I'm just wasting her time. I told her I had no idea what she was talking about, because I didn't. I didn't even know how this all came about. After I said that she chucked a vase, along with other things, at me and told me to not come home tonight. That's when I lost it. I snapped back that it was _my_ flat and she could leave. I felt bad the second I said it, but it didn't make it any less true so I didn't apologize. The look of rage on her was a little frightening, I thought she may try to hex me, but I knew I'd be quicker. Instead though she just said I made it quite clear that it is just my flat and I've made her keep hers all this time and maybe for a good reason after all. With that she turned on her heel and apparated somewhere. I quickly cleaned up the broken porcelain and glass with a wave of my wand and apparated outside The Keeper's Inn and walked in looking for a mop of messy black hair.

Albus was sitting at a two top in the back. I strode over and sat down opposite him. "You're never late." He said flatly.

"Sorry mate, Amalia and I got into a row." There wasn't much more to say than that was there?

His eyebrows raised almost to his hairline in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah. Bloody ridiculous too. She hurled a vase at my head like a damn quaffle!" I scoffed.

He thought it was hilarious based off the grin he had. "That is fantastic. What'd you do to tick her off?"

"The hell if I know." I shook my head. "She's right miffed though." I glanced around for a barmaid, caught her eye, and she came right over.

"What can I get you love?" She almost purred.

"Double Ogden's. Neat." I said with a wink. The girl's attractive; blonde hair, light green eyes, and big tits. I like tits, and hers look lovely with just enough spilling out of her top. I am not usually like this and wouldn't normally blatantly flirt with other woman, but Amalia set me off tonight.

The waitress smirked, "I would have thought you liked things dirty." It was terrible of course _._

But without missing a beat and throwing another wink, "Only in the bedroom love." I know I should tread a little more carefully, I am a pretty prominent political figure, but the girls at Keeper's are ace. They deal with political urchins on a regular basis. Most of them welcome the passes. Rich and powerful men are attractive. I don't worry too much about it though.

She snickered a little before she turned her attention to Al. "You want another Butterbeer hun?"

"Please." He nodded. The waitress turned and started to sashay towards the bar, her hips swaying nicely. I'm not ashamed that I watched the whole time until I couldn't see her. "What has gotten into you? Amalia will Avada you after she hexes your bollocks off."

"Oh, come off it. She won't find out and anyway I'm just being friendly." I brush him off. Albus raises his eyebrow and shakes his head. "Come on, it's not like I'm going to take her home with me. I just was flirting a little. We've got other things to discuss. What's the news?"

With that Albus grinned ear to ear and slid a small black velvet box across the table. I looked at it and he gestured me to take it. I opened it and there sat a great big red stone flanked by two diamonds in gold; it looked a bit like a snitch on a ring actually. "What do you think?"

I closed the box and handed it back to him. "I love you Albus, I really do, but I think this is just moving too fast. My poor Mum, rest her soul, would be heartbroken she won't get any grandbabies and although my father has become a rather accepting man, I don't think he would handle this well."

The busty waitress came back with our drinks before Albus could respond. She placed his Butterbeer in front of him and then put mine in front of me, bending forward a little more than necessary so I could get a nice glimpse of her cleavage. I noticed a name and floo spell on the napkin under my drink as she squeezed my shoulder slightly and ran her hand across my back as she walked away. I watched her again, this time slightly ashamed. Turning back to Al, "You have to admit that is a nice arse though." I gestured towards Vivienne the Waitress as I took a sip of my fire whiskey.

"I didn't look." He said quickly and I had to laugh at his expense as the Weasley blush didn't escape him just because his last name's Potter.

"Relax, it's not like I'm going to tell Shaina." I promised.

"Whatever." He shook his head. "What do you think though, really? You think she'll like it?" He looked suddenly a little ill, "You think she'll say yes?"

"It's a bit too Gryffindor for me, the colors and all, but she'll love it."

"Do you think she'll say yes?" He repeated seriously.

I take a deliberately long sip of my Ogden's as if I'm really contemplating it, which I'm not because the answer is obvious, and then slam my drink down on the table. "Albie," I start just as serious as he asked his question and then finish with a grin, "she's tits over arse about you. Of course she'll say yes."

Relief visibly washed over Albus. "Wicked. I've been thinking about it the last few months. And today I was at the jewelry store to pick out something for Valentine's Day and I saw this and just knew it was it and it's time."

"A few months? You've only been with her a year." I said a little disbelievingly.

"A year and a half." He said childishly. "You think it's too soon?"

I down the rest of my drink. _Do I think it's too soon? I've been with Amalia for triple the amount the time and we're not engaged. We've barely even talked about it. She's mentioned it of course but I'm always good at distractions and avoid really talking about it. I can see Albus and Shaina getting married easily though._ "No. I don't think it's too soon, not for you two."

"Good. It'd suck if you'd refuse to be my best man because you think I'm throwing my life away or some rubbish." We both laugh. "When are you and Amalia getting hitched?"

It surprised me a little, "Merlin, I'll need another fire whiskey to talk about that. Just because you're all doe eyed and in love doesn't mean I want to tie the knot." I lift my glass a little indicating towards Vivienne and she notices, I see her go to the bar presumably to get me another drink.

"You _don't_ want to marry Amalia?" He asked, a little stunned himself.

I shrug a little, "Well, sure, I mean, we'll get married eventually. I haven't thought about it much." Vivienne brings me another double and I sling it back before she leaves the table and hand back my empty glass, "I'll take another." She leaves the table, I don't watch her walk away this time.

"You've been with her three years mate, what're you waiting for?"

"I don't know. It's not like I've been looking elsewhere. I just figured we'd get married eventually. She is pressing me yet, and nor is my father."

Albus shakes his head and tells me something about how Amalia is the type of girl that is definitely looking to get married and not just eventually. At this point I really didn't want to hear more about his proposal, but I certainly didn't want to talk about _my_ future, so I ask him about his plan. Vivienne comes back with my drink and I tell her to keep them coming. _My plan_ _is to get smashingly pissed._

I'm not sure how many more fire whiskey's I had in the time that Albus told me his Valentine's Day proposal and also how he'd have to be tasteful because one of his many cousins just had a bad breakup that day. All I know is that I succeeded in my goal of getting thoroughly trollied and was able to ignore most of the details Albus was droning on about.

o-O-o

The next day, Sunday, I don't hear from Amalia. I debated to floo over to her flat, but decided against it. I debated to owl her, but decided against that too. I didn't do anything wrong for her wand to be in knot and be angry with me; I'd swear she was a werewolf if I didn't know any better the way the full moon affects her. She would have to come and apologize.

On Monday I go to work as usual and it's a slow day so I sit in my office basically until it's time to go home. I honestly expected Amalia to be at the flat cooking dinner, but she wasn't. I debated with myself in the shower to send her an owl, but decided against it again.

Tuesday was brutal. Idiots all over England botching up love spells and charms preparing themselves for Valentine's Day had me and my entire staff all over the place fixing things up. One stupendously stupid bloke had tried to bewitch a batch of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes Christmas Firework Display into hearts and cherubs and it ended up exploding in his face, catching his house and the neighboring muggle shop on fire. I personally had to see to that mess. I wanted nothing more than a good hot dinner, a shower, and a shag when I got home, but still no Amalia. I decided I'd send her an owl tomorrow.

Wednesday morning I grabbed a quill and set to it over my morning tea at the office.

 _Amalia dear, I love you. Come home._

I honestly didn't know what more to write. I do love her and I want her to come home. I'm not some muggle poet to write about my undying love and all that. I may read it all, but I'm not a writer. More than anything, I miss her cooking and I want to shag. I knew _that_ wouldn't go over well, I'm not completely dense. Regardless though, I wouldn't say more than what is really essential, what's the point? My father always said to never answer a question more than what is asked and to not give more information than necessary. I didn't get an owl back however and she wasn't home that night.

During my lunch on Thursday I decided to stop by Amalia's shop but she wasn't there. Rufus, the supplies manager, said that she was working offsite today. I decided to apparate to her flat, something I hadn't done in ages, but she wasn't there either. I saw my note from yesterday on the desk by the front door, but no response. After rummaging through some of the desk drawers I found some spare parchment, a quill, and ink pot. I sat at the desk, it was far from my plush office chair, and wrote another note.

 _Amalia,_

 _Please, love, come home. I miss you. It's been dreadful these last few days. I promise not to be a prat about it and make it up to you._

 _Love,_

 _Scorpius_

I considered apologizing but didn't. I still don't think I did anything wrong. Instead I conjured a single rose and left it with the letter on the desk before apparating home.

Friday at the office was worse than Wednesday. The Ministry was whizzing with red and pink heart shaped paper airplanes, people sending sickening Valentines to one another during work time. The floo calls coming in about fools doping unsuspecting individuals with love potions hidden in chocolates, scorned Valentines jinxing their ex-lovers only for it to backfire on themselves in their incensed state, or about teddy bears transfigured to give hugs actually instead strangling their intended recipients. _I hate Valentine's Day. Bloody ponces just trying to get laid. Amalia better be home tonight._

I smelled the delicious smells coming from the kitchen the second I apparated home. _Thank Merlin. She's here._ Amalia standing in the kitchen making dinner was a perfect sight. She knew what she would to do me seeing her there cooking in that red dress I like so much. It's bloody sexy seeing a woman in a kitchen dressed like that in heels. I love it. Now, I don't want a woman who just sits home all day and waits on me hand and foot with dinner on the table when I get home, who's 'career' is to take care of me and the house and to throw big galas and fundraisers; I don't want a woman like my mother in that respect. I like strong woman and one with a sense of purpose, but I definitely don't mind when they do take care of me, looking impeccable while doing it no less.

Amalia heard me apparate in but she didn't turn around so I conjured a bouquet of roses, she loves them. "You look beautiful Sweetheart."

She turned around and smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. I walked over to her and gave her the flowers and kissed her cheek. "Thank you. You like tired."

"I am. It was a long week." I didn't make the sarcastic comment I wanted to make about how I said she looks beautiful and how I get a comment like that back. "I missed you." I threw in instead.

That did the trick and her eyes softened a bit. "Why don't you go take a shower and relax while I finish dinner?"

I took her up on the offer and headed towards the bedroom. I let the hot water beat down on me for a few minutes before I started washing and then I let it beat down on me for a few more minutes before I got out. I figured Amalia would want me to get dressed for dinner since she was, but I only do that when we are eating at my father's or if we go out. Instead I opt for a pair of dark wash jeans and a black button downed shirt; she'll like it well enough. I head out towards the kitchen and Amalia has a glass of fire whiskey that she hands to me. "Thank you." Her quick look up and down at my attire with a slightly raised eyebrow doesn't go unnoticed but I don't say anything about that. "It smells delicious in here."

She smiles softly, "Stuffed meatloaf, glazed carrots, and baby reds."

"My favorites." I'd like to believe that she's being like this as a way to apologize, but something is telling me to tread carefully. I take a sip of my drink, kiss her cheek, and place my hand at the small of her back to lead her to the table. I pull out her chair like the gentlewizard I am and sit next to her at the head of the table. I take another sip of my fire whiskey and notice Amalia watching me intently and I stare back with a placid look. I'm not sure really what is going on or what she wants of me. I take another sip of my drink and she smiles again before turning to her plate and gracefully cuts a potato. I shift slightly uncomfortably in my seat before I turn to my own plate. We sat and ate in silence for a few minutes.

"So you had a bad week." She asked simply, I think it's a question and not a statement at least.

"Horrible." I take the last sip of my drink. "A bunch of morons getting themselves nearly killed in the name of love."

Amalia's eyebrows knitted for just a moment before she caught herself and her face smoothed out. "Love makes people do silly things sometimes."

"Oh please." I scoff and stab a carrot with my fork. "If these people were so in love they wouldn't need to resolve to such preposterous antics." I bite the carrot, "These carrots are delicious by the way."

Completely ignoring my compliment, "I'm sure they don't _need_ to do anything, but it's nice to show the one you love that you do in fact care. Wanting to impress or do something extra special is romantic." She paused to wait for me to say something, I don't. "Don't you think?" She asks emphatically.

"No." It came out more vehemently than I meant for it, but I didn't change my tone when I continued. "That's shite. If someone loves someone they do things all year long for them, not just on Valentine's Day. It's a stupid holiday that was made up for woman to make themselves feel more special than they are."

"It isn't stupid!" She slammed her knife and fork down.

"Amalia, are you okay?" I'm genuinely concerned about her mental status now.

"I'm fine." She huffed. "Are we going out tomorrow night?"

"I wasn't sure if you would even be around..." I started. We don't usually do Valentine's Day, but I'm pretty sure she is expecting to go out tomorrow now. "I haven't made reservations anywhere."

She poured another glass of Ogden's from a decanter for me, "That's fine, I suppose. I didn't know if I'd be back. What did Albus have to talk to you about?"

It took me a moment to answer, caught by surprise in the change of discussion. "He's proposing."

"Of course he is." She rolled her eyes. It is not a becoming habit of hers.

"Why don't you like Shaina?" I sigh and take a long sip from my tumbler.

She pushed back her chair and stood with her hands on her hips. "It hasn't anything to do with Shaina." I remain seated, unsure if I should do or say anything. "You're clueless aren't you?"

I down the rest of my drink before I stand. "Honestly, I am! What is going on with you?"

"When do you plan on proposing to me Scorpius?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it." The dark mark might as well appear in the sky above us because she's about to Avada Kedavra me as well as Voldemort could if he were alive.

"You haven't thought about it?" She asked in astonishment.

"Well, no." _This is not going to end well mate._

"Three years. We've been together three years and you haven't thought at all about marrying me?" She asks again more concisely.

"I've already told you no." _What the fuck Scorpius? Stop it._

"You best think about it now."

"We'll get married eventually."

"Eventually? Do you even actually _want_ to marry me?" Tears are shining in her eyes, I'm pretty sure from hurt and anger.

"I don't think so." _You bloody fucking idiot._

I reach for my wand to throw a shield spell up because I am quite certain now she _will_ try to kill me. She starts yelling profanities in between spells to hurl inanimate objects at me. I stand there with my shield up until she just collapses in tears. I take a step towards her, but she puts a hand up. "Don't. Just don't Scorpius. We're done, you arse." She stands.

"Amal…" I begin.

She stops me. "I'll be by Monday while you're at work to get my things." She apparates and she's gone.

o-O-o

The next day I got trollied from drinking a bottle of Ogden's Finest by myself. _I hate Valentine's Day._ It gave me the bright idea to send an apology owl to Amalia. It came out all garbled though and would probably make things worse, and yet I still sent it. Surprisingly she sent an owl back, a long winded monster of a letter actually, quite quickly. The gist of it was about how she had always known I wasn't in it like she was, even though she believed that I loved her. She wrote how this is really the end and she doesn't want to see me anymore at all because it will hurt too much. She said that she isn't really upset with me as I had never really promised her anything other than what I gave her and it was good while it lasted. It then went on that she will get over me and how she's only twenty one after all and only wasted three years of her life on me. _No, she isn't bitter at all_. The part of the letter that got me though was where she told me what's really got her bothered was that she had to take action in order for me to tell her the truth and that I need to dump the decanter of fire whiskey. Even in my drunken state it all clicked and made sense. She had put Veritaserum in my drinks at dinner and that's why I couldn't control what I said. I could have her tried for that, but I won't. I didn't say anything that shouldn't really have been said, and I do care about her. I wouldn't want her to be locked up in Azkaban for six months because of it.

The following day I had such a terrible hangover that I couldn't even get up to the potions cupboard to get some Pepper-up Potion and had to summon it. _Thank Merlin for being a wizard._ I still didn't leave the comfort of my bed even after I started to feel a little better. It isn't often that I lie in bed and I was enjoying it even though I still felt like I got clobbered off of a broomstick and fell thirty feet. That's a bit of an exaggeration, I really didn't feel _that_ bad, but my head hurt slightly.

I flicked through the channels on the television, Amalia's Grandmum is Muggleborn and she got me hooked on it, but there wasn't anything on so I shut it off. I summoned the Sunday edition of the Daily Prophet and read through that. Still not wanting to get out of bed and actually do anything, I summoned the latest issue of Witch Weekly that Amalia must have brought with her on Friday. One of the main headlines was about Rose Weasley and her breakup with Robert Warwick. It then connected that Rose was the cousin Albus had told me about last week but I was too bombed to fully listen.

So I stayed in my big king bed enjoying doing nothing but reading and flipping back through the channels until of course I hear the whooshing of someone coming through the floo and a hollered "Mate? You home?"

"In the bedroom." I shouted back without getting up from the bed.

Albus poked his head around the door frame slightly and then came all the way through it when he saw it was just me. "It's two o'clock, you're still in bed?"

"Yes." I hissed, "Stop yelling."

He chuckled, "You and Amalia have a good night then, yeah?"

I snorted, "Let's not get into that right now."

"Whatever." He smiled. "Shaina and I had a _good_ night." I looked at him with a raised brow. "She said yes."

I got out of bed for that and clasped Albus' shoulder, "Well done mate. Congratulations."

"Thanks. I guess we'll have a," he gestured with his hands excitedly, "party thing at some point soon. Don't try and get out of it, you and Amalia have to come."

I laughed a little, "I won't miss it. She won't be there though."

"I haven't even said when it is. How do you know she won't be there? I know she doesn't like Shaina, but she can't miss this. This is important to me." It all came tumbling out of his mouth quickly.

"Amalia and I are through." I said easily with a shrug of my shoulders.

A surprising, "What! When?" was followed by Albus.

"We hadn't talked at all since the fight last week. And then Friday night she was here and we were having dinner and I told her I didn't want to marry her and that was it. We're over and done with."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"I didn't want to mar your happiness. Besides, nothing you could have done about it. Unless you wanted to marry her. And then you and I would have fought."

Albus openly looked sorry for me. "I'm sorry mate."

"I'm not. I love her. I care about her. But I don't want to marry her, and I didn't realize it, but that's what she wanted all along." I knew I was okay with it, although I was sure I shouldn't have been, and I could tell my best mate thought the later as well. He needed to see I was fine though, for real, so I joked, "I saw in the paper that Rose and Warwick are over too. Maybe I can give it a go again for Rose."

"I told you that last week you wanker. And that's not funny, I dealt with you pining for her in Hogwarts enough to last me a lifetime. You stay away from Rosie." We both laughed.


	3. Chapter 2: Drinks and Revelations

_Author's Note: There is a section in this chapter that is pure smut (and not between Scorpius and Rose); although I feel it is done fairly tastefully with no "offending" words, it is rather dirty to me. I understand that is not everyone's cup of tea and so I have separated that part with ***Smut*** at the beginning and at the end so you can skip over it if you would like. There is nothing in that section that is relevant to any other part of this story._

Chapter Two - Drinks and Revelations

I was genuinely happy when Albus stopped by my office to invite me out for drinks with him and Shaina. I hadn't gotten to properly congratulate her on their engagement and I needed some company to be honest.

Since Amalia moved out of my flat it has been a bit lonely. I didn't expect that. The night I had come home after she took her things I realized that there wasn't much different. Her side of the closet was empty, the side of the bathroom vanity that held her makeup and glamor potions cleared, and a few photos removed off the mantle; that was about it. It surprised me a bit just how little she actually had there even though she had been living there for over two years. It definitely made me realize just how much it was actually _my_ flat and I had always nixed the idea of buying new furniture together or allowing her to bring anything over from her flat and mix it with my stuff. I had always used the excuse that I loved the way everything was so cohesive and comfortable, and that she loved it too. When I came to this realization I figured that Amalia missing from the flat wouldn't make much more difference either. I was wrong though. We had always taken turns with cooking and now I did it myself every night. She had always made sure to lock up at night and close the floo and I still have trouble remembering to do it. It had been a long time since I hadn't slept next to someone as well and I actually missed her snuggling into my chest, even more I missed what that usually lead to.

At six o'clock I left the office and since it was a relatively nice day I decided to walk the way to The Pickled Owl. I quite like The Pickled Owl. It's a classy gastropub on the new side of Diagon Alley. It's a little off the beaten path so it is never too busy at any one time. The food is delicious and the drinks are even better. I like Keeper's because they can keep the photographers out, whereas the Knenn family who owned The Pickled Owl couldn't, but they made up for it with their back rooms. The back rooms come in handy whenever high profile witches and wizards like the Weasleys or the Potters arrive. It allowed them to enjoy a great place without flashes in their faces and still have privacy, which is where Keeper's lacked that nicety. The servers were a hell of a lot let less forward as well.

Ophelia Knenn, the owner's daughter who had graduated Hogwarts just a year after I had, recognized me immediately and started to show me to one of the back rooms. She smiled prettily as she lifted the charm concealing the doorway, "Albus hasn't arrived yet, but you'll be back here of course."

I entered the hidden room. It was small tonight, as it accommodated the size of the party to be expected, comfortable enough for the table and chairs placed inside. It was lit with sconces in the shapes of ornate owls and the sun streaming through the large enchanted window making the walls look bronze. The dark wooden table had four places set and a carafe of water placed in the middle with some cards piled in the center.

"May I get you a drink while you wait? Double Ogden's. Neat. Right?" Ophelia asked.

"Phelly, do I come here that frequently that you know my drink?" I smirk.

"Of course not!" She smiled prettily again and then said with a wink, "I'm just good at what I do."

I chuckled. _Well, she's not a server…_ "I'll take the Ogden's. Thank you."

"I'll be right back." She glided out of the room and I just sat there. I always hated waiting but I hate being late more so I should be used to it as I am perpetually early. Thankfully just a moment later Ophelia came back in with a drink in hand followed by Albus and Shaina.

I stood and greeted them both as Ophelia placed my drink on the table and left the room quietly. I shook Al's hand and clapped him on the back, "My good man." And then I pulled Shaina in a hug and kissed her cheek, "Shaina, you look lovely as always."

She rolled her brown eyes but smiled, "Always the charmer Scor." Albus pulled out her chair and she sat and then we followed. "You look like you haven't slept."

"Don't go all mother hen on me. I sleep just fine. Just been a long week." I take a sip of my drink. "I should have ordered something for you guys. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, we put in at the bar." Albus shrugged.

"Good then." I took another sip of mine. "So I have to say Shaina that ring looks a lot better on your finger than in the box. Congratulations. I'm happy for you two." Shaina and Albus both beamed. I caught the slight gleam of the concealed door shift, showing that the charm was being lifted. I nodded towards where the door was appearing, "We'll toast as soon as your drinks come in."

I was surprised then when Ophelia nor a server walked through the door, but a stunningly beautiful red head by the name of Rose Weasley. I hadn't seen her in person in over a year. She hadn't been at any of the ministry parties. Her long dark red hair hung in loose curls down her shoulders, far from the wild mane she sported while at Hogwarts. I couldn't help but sweep my eyes downward and take her fully in. She was bloody perfection in a grey blouse that had slits down the arms where her creamy skin could be glimpsed through, a tight blue dragon hide skirt that went down nicely over her hips to just above her knees, her shapely legs going on forever to a pair of grey pumps. I raked my eyes back up and caught her blue eyes narrowing in on mine. I smiled sheepishly as she took the empty seat next to me.

"Merlin Malfoy, I know I look good, but you don't have to shag me with your eyes right in front of my cousin like that. Have some respect for your best mate." Rose said before she took my drink and downed the remaining Firewhiskey.

Albus looked at me warningly and Shaina looked amused. I wanted to say something smart back, but I was too taken aback. It's been awhile since I was in a setting that Rose Weasley could be Rose Weasley and be directing her Rose Weasleyness towards me.

"Shay, you didn't tell me Malfoy would be here." Rose looked at her friend, her blue eyes like ice and an eyebrow raised.

"Come off it Ro, tonight is for Albie and me." Shaina reached for the carafe at the center of the table and poured a glass of water for herself. "I swear." Albus looked sideways at his fiancé and then to his cousin, to me, and then back to Shaina. She looked at him, "What?"

Albus knitted his eyebrows for a moment, "Nothing." Then he looked back to Rose, who looked rather sullen but still gorgeous and then to me. I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head slightly, I didn't know what was going on any more than he did.

We sat for a moment in a slightly awkward silence before a waiter came into the room with a bottle of wine. He poured us each a glass and listed off the nights appetizers. Albus ordered their Pickled Plate for the table, Rose told the waiter to leave the bottle of wine and bring another his next trip in, Shaina looked between Rose and me with a glint in her eye, and I started to feel very warm.

Rose lifted her wine glass, "To my wanker of a cousin and my beautiful best friend." Everyone else lifted their own glass and clinked it to each other's before taking a sip. Rose picked up the pile of cards that were on the table and started shuffling through them. "These are bloody ridiculous."

"They're fun." I said. "Gets people talking, revealing their true selves?"

"Oh yes, because me telling you lot about what the title of my autobiography would be is riveting and gets you to know the deep stuff about me." Rose responded sarcastically.

"I think it reveals quite a bit…" Albus started.

"It doesn't. It's a silly question Albus." Rose retorted, cutting him off mid-sentence.

Albus chuckled a little, "Well, as Scorpius said, it's fun. Silly is fun."

Rose shook her head slightly and she sipped her wine. _She is bloody beautiful._

"So how about it Rose? What would the title of your autobiography be?" I asked.

She smirked, "Probably something along the lines of 'Never Wear Only Your Knickers When Mixing Potions: And Other Things I've Learned.'"

Shaina snickered and said something and Albus blushed slightly, but I missed it because I couldn't get the thought of Rose Weasley standing in her knickers mixing in a cauldron. When I noticed Albus pointed look I snapped out of it.

"I know what yours would be Shay. 'Fifth Floor Hijinks and Malaises: Don't Forget Your Socks!'" Rose beamed.

Shaina's face turned as scarlet as the Hogwarts Express. "Rose Weasley!" Rose's laugh just carried throughout the room.

Albus looked just as bewildered as I felt. "I think we missed something at Hogwarts mate." He said over to me and then looked at his fiancé. "What happened up in that Gryffindor girl's dormitory?"

"Maybe she'll show you on your wedding night Albie!" Rose chortled.

The night carried on with more drinks and food and laughter. It was a great time. I couldn't help getting warm sitting so close to Rose though. Every once in a while our knees would brush under the table. It didn't seem to affect her as it did to me though. I hadn't noticed the smell of her perfume until she had left to use the restroom and came back, but once it hit me, it was as intoxicating as the wine and fire whiskey we'd been drinking. Albus and Shaina had both caught me staring a little too long at Rose a few times, but had the good gracious to not to say anything. If Rose had noticed she didn't say anything either.

When it came time to leave I went to pay the bill but Rose tried to fight me a bit. "Can we at least split it Malfoy? They're my friends too."

"You can buy drinks the next time." I said a bit drunk. I hadn't realized just how much I drank until I stood up and everything was swaying.

"I suppose there will be a next time…" Rose looked to Shaina, "I'm going to have to put up with this tosser until after the wedding aren't I?"

Shaina smiled brightly, "Yes." Shaina pulled Rose in for a hug, and it gave me a nice view of Rose's round arse. She whispered something into the red head's ear and I thought I heard the word 'naughty'. _I'll show Rose naughty…_

"You're ridiculous Shaina." Rose said smiling as she pulled away from her friend.

She turned to Albus and gave him a hug before she turned to me. She hesitated for a moment but leaned in and gave me a hug too. It had been a month since I had sex and felt the body of a woman even remotely pressing up against mine; had I been a lesser man I probably would have been snookered with my todger pressing up against her because she felt far too good with her breasts against my chest and her arms wrapped around my neck. _What I wouldn't do to have her legs wrapped around me too… fuck. Scorpius, stop!_

I pulled myself away from her before I could embarrass myself. We said our goodbyes to each other and apparated our separate ways. I'm lucky I didn't splinch myself with how hammered I was and my mind not in the right place.

o.O.o

Along with Albus, Tom Nott, Eddie Houghtaling and Mac Montague have been my best mates since Hogwarts, although it was just Albus and I for the first three years. Tom is actually my cousin from my mother's side. He would normally be the one I'd go to the pubs with at times like these, but he's off chasing dragons or something these days. So that leaves Eddie and Mac, _since Al is a whipped tosser_ , to take me out, get me properly drunk, and make sure I don't go home with some beastly slag. I've never really been one to just be on the pull, but I'm a man in need. Three years of steady sex and then nothing for a month isn't good for a bloke. And I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since last Friday when I went out to dinner with Rose… and Albus and Shaina, so I took Mac's suggestion to go out with him and Eddie.

I haven't had the best of luck in the past picking up birds outside of school; I always seem to get the really slaggy ones, Amalia besides, unintentionally. They are fun and easy, which is good for me because I really am shite with woman for the most part, but they are way more of a headache in the morning then they're worth. So that's where Eddie and Mac really come to play. Now, Eddie's got class, he'll make sure the tart I go home with is fit and not at least an open cockmonger. Mac on the other hand has probably slept with more woman than he can actually count; he knows just what to say and when to say it and will line up a plethora of them for our pickings.

We apparated to an alleyway in Muggle London and then started walking up a fire escape and through what looked like an abandoned building.

"Mac, where are we going?" I asked a little suspicious of the integrity of the flooring we were walking on.

"None other than the Lucky Cat! Wall to wall totty Scorp, you'll love it." He answered exuberantly.

I nearly put my foot through the floor. "Do they call it that because you have to be as lucky as a cat with nine lives to get there? There's holes in the floor!"

Mac laughed and Eddie responded, "Magic in the Muggle world mate! It keeps them out. It'll clear up in a minute."

Sure enough as we stepped around the corner there was a long corridor with sleek black marble flooring and black walls with fairy lights twinkling. As we made our way down I saw at the end of the hall there was a large man standing at a red door with a black cat on it.

"Montague! Where were you last night?" The large man reached out to Macmillius to shake his hand. "You missed The Twisted Twins. Man was it a show!"

"Damn, I wouldn't mind meeting up with Bethesda again, maybe even Betilda would like to join… You wouldn't know when they'll be back would you?" Mac waggled his eyebrows at the large man.

He shook his head with a grin, "Sorry mate, but get on in there quick. We're almost full up tonight, the queue out front will be waiting hours to get in." The cat on the door meowed and the door swung open.

As the door opened the music was so loud that I could almost feel the blast of music hit my face. We walked in and stood on the metal grated balcony looking down in the club. Mac yelled something but I couldn't really hear him but followed where he was pointing to a group of women clustered together dancing. He started to head towards the stairs and beckoned Eddie and I to follow.

Mac made his way through the crowd towards the group of good looking girls. He immediately joined right in with them and started dancing with one that showed interest in him. Eddie glanced over at me and shrugged his shoulders with a smile and joined in with a good looking brunette. A slight red head pulled me in to join and started to awkwardly dance. _This is not something I do…_ She got in close, "Name's Anastasia."

I nodded, "Scorpius."

Anastasia and I danced for a while, I was getting more comfortable with it. The longer we danced, the more it seemed she might have been looking for the same thing I was there for that night. She would grind on me and touch me sensually and didn't shy away when I placed my hands a little lower on her hips. It was started to get rather warm however. You could smell it in the air, the sweat, the desire, the desperation. I needed a break and excused myself to go to the bar.

"Would you like anything?" I leaned into Anastasia's ear.

She smiled seductively and lowered her hand over my crotch, "Something stiff."

 _Well, isn't she forward._ "Firewhiskey alright?"

She giggled slightly and shook her head yes.

As I walked away I expected her to follow, but she didn't. Even though I was, at this point, planning on leaving with her, I was relieved for the slight reprieve. I slid up to the bar and ordered two firewhiskeys and put a few galleons on the bar. The barkeep was quick, poured the drinks, grabbed the money and whisked off to help another customer. I sat there for a few minutes drinking, glancing over at the group of girls and my mates once in a while.

I received a slight push on the shoulder and turned my head to see a buxom blonde and smiled.

"You never rang me!" Vivienne the Waitress smiled back. She sat next to me and put her chin in her hand leaning on the bar and sighed, "I thought for sure you would."

I slid the firewhiskey that was meant for Anastasia over to Vivienne. "I'm sorry, love, I was with someone at the time."

"And you aren't now?" She raised an elegant brow.

"No. I am definitely not." I moved in a little closer to her.

She laughed a throaty laugh, "So you just happen to order two drinks at a time?" _Shite._ I glanced over to the group I was with and saw Vivienne follow my gaze. "I didn't think so."

"Well, I'm not _with_ anyone in the sense that I was with someone before. We've only just met here, tonight, and shared a few dances. Isn't that what you do at a club?"

Vivienne the Waitress laughed again. "Is that what you do Mr. Malfoy? Come to a club to dance? Not for anything else?"

Not entirely sure how to respond, I could be incredible forward, but I'd make a fool of myself. I'm not drunk yet to be a Lothario, so I do what I do best and change the subject. "You actually know who I am? I hadn't introduced myself at Keeper's."

"Sure I know who you are." She had a glint in her eye. "Scorpius Malfoy, some Junior Something-or-other at the Ministry, best mate of Albus Potter, son of the famous Harry Potter, sitting on old money and absolutely delectable looking."

She caught me off guard and I just sat there for a moment looking at her and took a sip of my drink.

She smiled seductively and placed her hand on my thigh, "But I'm not interested in all that, well, not _all_ of it anyway. You are rather delectable looking." With the next few words she walked her fingers further up my thigh, and she said with a raised eyebrow and a come hither smile, "And I could just eat you up." On her final word he finger tapped gently on her target.

I finished off my drink. "You want to get out of here?"

"My flat isn't far from here." With that she stood and grabbed my hand and we headed towards the floo. I didn't look back at Eddie and Mac.

o.O.o

I was surprised to see how nice Vivienne's flat was. I was expecting it to reflect her meager wages from Keeper's, but it had a simple French elegance that just didn't fit that. She motioned me to the couch as she went to the small bar she had. "Would you like an Ogden's?"

"Yes. Thank you." I sat and watched as she poured two glasses and sashayed over. She handed me a glass and sat down close. Her legs crossed over one another and her foot running over my leg slightly. I watched as she sipped her drink and played with her hair behind her ear slightly.

She smiled and put her drink down, following mine. "So, what's your story?"

Her question surprises me slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, not that it stopped me from trying, I see you at Keeper's often enough to know that you were with someone, and the same someone for quite some time at that, and now you're not with her. And tonight you are out at the Dancing Cat 'just dancing'."

I want to be suave. I want to say or do something that would just lead us to the bedroom, but I couldn't and stupidly told her the truth instead. "I didn't want to marry her." _Fuck Scorpius, you don't tell a bird you don't want to get married. Even if it is just for sex, they all want to get married._

Vivienne laughed and surprised me again when she swung her leg over mine and straddled me. "I guess it's a good thing I'm just looking for a shag then, eh?" I sighed slightly in relief and put my hands to her hips. I bucked up a bit to move a little forward and get more comfortable. Her weight on top of me was light and I had a beautiful view of the tops of her breasts. "Do you want me, Scorpius?" She leaned in and bit her bottom lip softly.

I kissed her mouth hard in response.

***Smut Ahead***

In that moment, it didn't matter who I was with. I wanted this woman. I needed her. Her scent filled my nostrils and it was like a drug. I needed more of it, closer to me. My hands gripped her hips and moved towards her arse, it was as firm as I imagined it would be. Her arms went around my neck, her hand pulling at my hair as we ravaged each other's mouths. Our tongues hot and wet mingling together, tasting strongly from the firewhiskey we shared. She starts grinding against me, my hardness pressing against her.

I break the kiss and she groans slightly as I remove my hands from their current targets, but only to remove her dress. I pull it over her head, exposing her chest to me before I attack her neck with my lips and tongue and teeth making her moan as I undo her bra and exposing her further. I cup her breasts and pull them to my mouth, sucking in one nipple and rolling my tongue over it and then pull it gently with my teeth before I move to lavish the next one.

She pulls away this time to tug off my shirt. Her fingernails grazing my chest slightly as she undoes the buttons on my shirt, working her way down to the waist of my pants. I can't help but stare at her as she bites her swollen lip slightly and then slides down to floor on her knees, kissing down my chest as she goes. Her wet tongue darts out and licks at her lip as she unbuckles my belt and undoes my pants. I lift my hips so she can slide them off of me along with my boxers.

Merlin, she smiles up at me as she starts licking the length of my shaft. She starts dragging her wet tongue up the base and swirls it around my tip. She kisses it before she slides her lips fully around and starts taking me in. At first just a little, and then a little more, and a little more. She takes me completely, slowly, inch by inch, all while staring up at me. _Fuck, she's good._

I keep watching her. Her wet mouth gliding up and down. Her tongue flat along the underside and her lips wrapped around me.

My hand goes to her hair and help guide her head easily. She rakes her nails softly down the outside of my thighs and legs and then back up to your inner thighs as she works her own kind of magic. Her moans vibrating down my length.

Her hands find their way to help. One cups me gently and the other she uses to wrap around the base of my shaft. She twists her wrist as she strokes me up and down, her lips wrapped around my head, her tongue swirling and flicking around it and then she takes me back down all the way again.

Her hands move to my hips now and I push her head down a little harder, a little further, as I start thrusting upwards into her mouth, getting closer to release. I can't believe I've made it this long, but I'll be coming soon and I'll have to make it up to her. Her hand goes back down, caressing a little. I lift her head up and I grasp the base of my glistening shaft and she opens her mouth, waiting to taste me. I spurt out and she catches a good amount on her tongue and the rest gets on her face and her glorious tits. She stares up at me as she rolls her tongue back into her mouth to swallow.

She stands up and smiles as she grabs my hand, "Come with me." And I follow her into her bedroom.

***End Smut***

o.O.o

The next morning an owl pecking at my window woke me up. I begrudgingly get out of bed, only having been asleep for about three hours, and open the window. Mac's owl flew in and dropped a note and stared at me with his big yellow eyes, waiting.

 _Where the fuck did you run off to last night? The red haired bird was right pissed that you disappeared. It better have been good! And Eddie wants to make sure you didn't get Avada'd or something._

 _\- Mac_

I flip the parchment over and scribble a quick response.

 _Went off with a bird. Sorry about the red head. It was bloody fantastic. Not dead._

 _-Scorpius_

I sent the owl back out and just as he flew away there was a knock on the door. _What the bloody hell is with people so early this morning?_ I make my way to the door and the knock becomes more persistent.

"Merlin! I'm here, I'm here." I open the door and there's Albus. "What's got your wand in a knot? It's only eight in the morning!"

Albus pushes his way through and sits at the counter in the kitchen. He pulls out a copy of the Daily Prophet, "Did you see this yet?"

"No, I just woke up. I only got in 'round four this morning." I put on the kettle, yawning. "Why?"

"Well, maybe you want to sit down for this." He pushes the copy of the Prophet towards me. I look it over and don't see anything. "The society pages." He points out.

"Why would I have read the society pages? Did you come out at eight in the morning on a Sunday to show me that your engagement announcement is in the paper?" I ask exasperated.

"No." He shook his head sullenly. "Not _my_ engagement."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just look."

I open up the paper and sift through to the society pages. And there it is. Glaring at me with their smiling faces. A picture of Amalia and some bloke named Gerald Lundstrom. "That was quick."

"Did you read it? They've been on together for almost a year!" Albus was outraged.

"What? No, it doesn't say that, does it?" I say disbelievingly and start to read the article.

 _Mr. and Mrs. Alrick Alderton and Mrs. Tina Lundstrom and the late Mr. Gerald Lundstrom II are pleased to announce the engagement of Amalia Celeste Alderton to Gerald Mattis Lundstrom III. An August wedding is planned at the Lund Cathedral in Scania, Sweden. It shall be nothing but golden hoops and snitches for the happy couple who've been dating since June of last year where they met at the Annual Nordic National Quidditch Summit._

"Golden hoops and snitches? Are you bloody kidding me? She was cheating on me!" I'm shocked more than angry.

"I'm sorry, mate, really. It's complete shite. First Robert and Rose, and now Amalia." Albus claps his hand on my shoulder. "I just don't get it. How someone could do that to someone they care about."

I shrug my shoulder slightly. "Yeah, no, I don't know. My father is going to be livid about this."

Albus looks at me surprised, "You're not?"

"Not about the engagement. Not even for cheating, it's probably my fault that I missed her unhappiness. It's just the cheating on _me_ part of it all _._ " Albus raised his eyebrow so I continue to explain. "Honestly, what are people going to say about the Malfoy's now? They've finally started to shut up about us. My father and I have worked hard to make a good name again. And now this. What will they say if I ever run to be Minister? _'You know, Dodge, back when he was a Junior Assistant Minister of the D. M. A. C. Malfoy's live in girlfriend was slagging around on him for nine months and the dimwit didn't even know. We cannot have some wanker like that be our Minister for Magic! He'll never see anything coming if it does!'_ "

"Wow. Um, well, I'm not sure what to say to that." Albus stuttered.


End file.
